


The Hit

by skargasm



Series: The Hit [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Character Death, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Murder Family, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Hales are a well known and respected Family, so the hit that was taken out on them had to have come from someone who was ready for war. What they weren’t ready for was Stiles.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839700
Comments: 330
Kudos: 604





	1. The Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



“I said nothing ostentatious and you bring us to a red carpet event!” Derek scowled as he climbed out of the limo, doing up his suit jacket as he waited for Jackson to follow.

“Dude! I haven’t caught up with Kim and Khloe in ages – there was no way I was missing this event!” Jackson smiled and waved at the assembled press as he stepped out of the car. “Now stop scowling or you’re gonna scare people! You know the angrier you look, the more photos they take.”

“Peter is gonna shit a cow!” Standing back, Derek barely held back a growl at one particularly insistent paparazzi got too close, turning his glare onto them until they paled and backed off. 

“Peter would be here if he wasn’t at that big meeting and you know it. Come on, sweetheart, when was the last time you took me out to something big like this?” They made their way down the carpet, with Derek shadowing Jackson the whole way. A few of the personnel at the event tried to shepherd them in a particular direction, but Derek was having none of it. It was the easiest way to pick someone off if they were following a prescribed route and he wasn’t risking Jackson. “We both deserved this break. And you would not believe what I’m wearing beneath the suit.”

Jackson’s voice was sultry and he spoke softly enough that the only reason Derek could hear was his enhanced hearing. 

“Like what?”

“That set you bought me last time you went to Chicago.” Derek did growl this time, his hand at the base of Jackson’s spine as he stepped closer.

“All of it?”

“Uh huh.”

“No visible lines.” He scanned Jackson’s body as if he could see through the material of his coral pink suit.

“You know Erica only makes the best. If you could see lines through my suit, she’d be very displeased. How about this – we stay long enough for me to catch up with Kim and Khloe, and then you can tear it all off me in the limo on the way home?” Derek closed his eyes as they involuntarily flashed blue and he stepped closer into Jackson’s personal space. 

“JACKSON! Jackson – is it true that your father, D.A. Whittemore has disowned you because of your association with the Hales?” 

“Oh come on – would anyone disown someone who looks this good?” Some of the press members laughed, but Derek made note of the guy who had asked the question. He would make sure his press pass was revoked before the morning – no one asked about Jackson’s estranged relationship with his father and got away with it.

With one last wave, Jackson moved forward to the main door with Derek shadowing his every move. “Babe – you keep walking behind me like that, and people are gonna think you’re my bodyguard instead of my lover.” 

“Fuck that – I’m not letting anyone get close to you!” Derek checked over his shoulder, scanning the crowd. There was something that was making the spot between his shoulder blades itch and he cursed himself for giving in to Jackson’s requests for a night out. As he turned back to follow Jackson through the door, a shot rang out and he felt something hit him in the shoulder even as he pushed his partner to safety.

* * *

”Could you _try_ to smile?” Lydia put her hand on her hip, smiling into the bright lights with practised ease even as she spoke to Peter. 

“I am.” 

“No, you’re really not! I know this is the last place you want to be, but we needed to be seen. And this was the best place for the original meet – “

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Peter put his hands into his pocket and gave a half-smile, half smirk as the cameras continued flashing. 

“Have you heard from him?”

“No. You know he doesn’t like to be disturbed today.”

“I also know you tend to ignore things like that.” 

“LYDIA! Lydia – over here!” Lydia tilted her body slightly to give a better angle. 

“Are the rumours of engagement between you two true?” 

“Show us your ring finger!” Peter’s smile broadened – the paparazzi were desperate to get him and Lydia married off. Little did they know. 

“Is it true you got pregnant and got rid of it?”

“Well, that’s enough of that.” Peter’s smile disappeared and he guided Lydia away, stroking her shoulder soothingly.

“Don’t react.”

“I know better than that,” she replied between gritted teeth. “Parrish said he would meet us just inside the main door.”

“Who’s running security?”

“Boyd and Isaac.”

“Good. This is a little high profile for me.” Lydia noted that Peter was scanning the crowd, appearing to be on high alert.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know – there’s something – “ At his words, the hairs at the nape of her neck began to rise, an otherworldly feeling coming over her.

“Peter – “

“Yes?”

“I want to scream.” They both stopped and stared at each other, Lydia fighting to keep the scream inside. This was a mistake – they shouldn’t have come out. 

“Who?”

“Too much – Peter, we need to get out of – “ The shot caught Peter high in the chest, blood splattering onto Lydia’s cheek as he fell backwards. “Shit! Security! We need a medic – now!” Boyd and Isaac appeared as if from nowhere, lifting Peter’s body with ease and hustling through the door with Lydia on their heels. The flashing cameras were frenzied but she ignored them, trying to see Peter through the shield that Boyd and Isaac represented. “Goddamn it, get a medic here, NOW! If he dies, you don’t want to know what will happen!”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

He hated this day so fucking much. At least he had managed to train the others to leave him alone – well, apart from Peter. Persistent bastard always tried to find a way to distract as if that were possible. This year, he’d engineered a meet that Peter **had** to attend and with Lydia being her efficient best, he’d got some time on his own.

He had been tempted to drink himself into a stupor but knew that was not something he could give in to. Alcoholism ran in the family – heh, _family_ without the capital letter sounded strange now. So instead, he worked out and trained: used the gym until his muscles were screaming in pain, took out his frustrations on the punching bag, then generally fell into a restless semi-slumber. Usually.

And if he didn’t fall asleep, well Peter could always be relied upon to fuck him into exhaustion if necessary. 

But tonight something felt – _off_. Tugging off the pads he wore when using the punching bag, he searched for his cell amongst the mess on his desk. Fucking thing was never where it was meant to be. Swigging water from a bottle, he typed in the PIN to see that there were fifteen missed calls. His heart skipped a beat as he pressed the call button.

* * *

”Do not even _think_ of coming down here! They’re prepping him for surgery and I will be calling with regular updates. Is anyone there with you?” Lydia sighed in frustration at the reply. “Well, if you would stop acting all morose and _I want to be alone_ every god-damn year, there **would** be someone there! Hold on, Derek is here – Derek, why are you – “

“Boyd called me. Jackson’s going back to the Mansion. Is that him?”

“Yes. Did you hear that?” She listened carefully. “Right, well wait until Jax gets there and **do not** under any circumstances leave.” As soon as she turned off the cell, she pulled Derek to one side, finally taking in his unusually dishevelled clothing. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Looks like it was a coordinated hit – I’m not sure whether they were aiming for me or Jackson, but I took a slug to the shoulder.”

“What? Let me see – we can get it checked out.”

“No need. Standard mountain ash – we burned it out at the scene. And fortunately, no one got pictures of me getting hit. We took an alternate vehicle out of there – good job too because the limo is toast. They must have thought we were using it to get away. How bad is he?”

“Derek – “

“Jesus, just – don’t sugar coat it. How bad?”

“They timed it well. Red carpet, full view of the fucking paps, upper chest hit.” She put her arm onto Derek’s shoulder. “I think we should run with scenario D.”

“What – really?”

“They tried to take out you and Peter at the same time – a coordinated effort that required inside information. What else can we do?”

“I just – when we set up the scenarios, this was one I really didn’t see us having to use.”

“I know – I would like to say I’m surprised but, well, I’m not.”

“I’ll call Cora.” Lydia didn’t resist when Derek pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. The entire situation was something that they might have prepared for but had hoped never to have to deal with. “Jackson will keep him at the house?”

“If he has to go full on kanima to do so.”

“Good. Man, this is gonna be a shit-show.”

* * *

Letting himself into the Mansion, Jackson stood in the hallway listening. The house was silent like a tomb, mainly in deference to the day. Security would have been informed to maintain perimeter surveillance and leave the main house alone. A crash from upstairs let him know where he needed to go, and shrugging off the coral pink suit jacket and dumping it on the side table, he headed up the main staircase. He stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths as he listened to the destruction taking place inside the room. Knowing a knock would be ignored, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, narrowly avoiding being smacked in the face by a computer monitor. 

“Jesus Christ!” He ducked as the keyboard followed, jumping to one side as a sneak attempt was made to try to take him down. They grappled, both landing punches, elbows and kicks as they rolled around on the floor. “If I wanted to roll around like this, I would have brought Derek home with me – for fuck’s sake!” 

He got to his feet just in time for a solid slam to his sternum that winded him, then a punch to the face that sent him slamming into the wall 

“Fuck this shit!” He allowed his transformation to come over him, sending a silent apology to Erica for the destruction of the beautiful underwear set she had created to wear beneath his suit. He whipped out with his tail at the same time as he dived and rolled across the room, missing his target by inches. “I don’t want to do this, but I will.”

The only response he got was a blade whistling past his head and thudding into the floor and he realised that he wasn’t going to be able to avoid the nuclear choice. Feinting right then actually going right, he sent his tail with what would normally be a deadly thrust, striking his opponent in the side of the neck and sending him crashing to the floor within seconds. 

He hauled the paralysed body up from the ground and hefted it over his shoulder, heading towards the main suite of bedrooms just down the hallway. Dumping his burden onto the bed, he transformed back into his human self and grabbed a pair of sweats from the Ottoman at the end of the bed. They obviously belonged to Peter as they fitted relatively well and he was able to turn back to face the glare with a semblance of his dignity despite the bruises and cuts he could feel healing on his face and arms.

“If you had let me speak, I would have told you that I heard from Derek and Lydia. They’re going to keep us up to date as much as they can but – Lydia said to tell you that we’re going to Scenario D. I’m sorry.” He saw the moment the realisation struck and even paralysed from the neck down and completely unable to speak, the emotions it caused were obvious on the pale face. 

With a rough sigh, he climbed onto the other side of the huge bed, pulling the unresisting body into his arms and offering the only comfort that he could as the sobs began.

* * *


	3. Breaking News

_We interrupt your normal programme with breaking news: Peter Hale was murdered this evening. Mr Hale, CEO of Hale Enterprises and viewed by many as the head of one of the leading ‘families’ within Beacon Hills was shot at the Beacon Hills Fashion show earlier this evening. He was rushed to hospital but all attempts to revive him failed and he was pronounced dead on the operating table. Please note, the video footage we are about to show could be upsetting to some viewers._

_(Taped footage of event shown)_

_Pictured leaving the hospital after the shocking events, you can see his nephew, Derek Hale and the woman many believe has been his lover of many years, Lydia Martin. Both refused to comment but their representatives have been contacted._

_Police have stated that there is an open murder investigation, but there is open speculation that this was a ‘mob’ hit in an attempt by a rival family to remove the Hales from their position of power._

_We will keep you up to date with any further information as it becomes available._

_Back to the normal news._

* * *

Derek followed Lydia into the house, closing and locking the doors with relief at being on familiar territory. Boyd and Isaac came through from the kitchen, both of them still wearing their blood-stained clothes from earlier in the evening.

“We’re going to need to make a statement to the Press. And the share-holders. I need my company cell – “ Lydia might seem as cold as ice, her expression stoic, but Derek could see that she was at risk of spiralling.

“Lydia – LYDIA! Take a moment, okay? There’s time to do all of – that.” He looked up at the sound of footsteps, a feeling of relief washing over him when Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs. He pulled him into his arms as soon as he made it to the bottom, kissing the top of his head and inhaling his comforting scent before they followed the others into the main study.

“An update please?”

“Cora is on her way back – we sent the jet and she should be arriving tomorrow morning. McCall wasn’t answering his cell but we left a message telling him to get his ass here.” Isaac slumped into one of the armchairs, head lolling backwards. “Jesus, this is – “

Derek didn’t allow him to finish his sentence, instead turning to Jackson. “How is he?”

“I had to put him out – major dose too. He destroyed his upstairs study – we’re gonna have to get a cleaning crew in.”

“Right.” Pouring himself a drink of scotch, Derek drained the glass despite knowing the alcohol would not affect him.

“Fuck! Did anyone manage to get hold of Erica?”

“I did,” Boyd replied, standing unobtrusively in the doorway. “She’s on her way back. Derek – what now?”

“We instigate scenario D, then we raze the motherfuckers to the ground. Got it?”

Their faces masks of anger and resolve, they all nodded their agreement knowing it could mean war.

* * *


	4. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in rating.
> 
> * * *

Plans set in motion, there was nothing else to do but to go to bed. Derek pushed Jackson into their bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He watched as his lover paced back and forth, clearly agitated. 

“Do you need a reminder that you’re human? That you’re not a kanima without a master?”

“I don’t know – I don’t know what I need. You didn’t see him – “

“I shouldn’t have sent you to deal with it alone.”

“I can handle it – I’m not a weakling!” Jackson shouted, glaring at Derek. Realising that he stood no chance getting through to Jackson while he was so riled up, Derek began undressing, tossing his clothes into a heap on the floor. 

“Get those off – it offends me that you smell of someone else.” 

“They’re Peter’s – “

“I don’t give a fuck who they belong to – they’re not mine and you are, so take them off and get onto the fucking bed!” He saw Jackson’s nostrils flare, his eyes blinking lizard-like before returning to their normal striking blue. He waited, eyebrow arched until Jackson nodded and obediently stripped off the sweatpants and turned to get onto the bed. Derek shoved him so that he landed heavily onto the mattress, falling on top of him and pinning him in place. 

“Do you think I would be mated to a weakling? That I would even consider being with someone who didn’t have the strength needed to be part of my family?” He bit the back of Jackson’s neck, soothing the mark with a kiss before repeating the pattern as he moved down his nape.

“No.” The answer was muffled.

“I didn’t hear that.”

“I said no!” Jackson said louder, pulling his face out of the mattress so that he could be heard clearly. 

“Then don’t ever imply it again – understand.”

“Yes, Derek.” With a pleased growl, Derek made his way down Jackson’s body, decorating the pale skin with marks as it pleased him until his entire back was mottled red. He got to his feet and went to the bedside table, turning to speak as he rifled through the contents of the drawer.

“Get up on the bed properly.” Jackson scrambled to obey, moving to the head of the bed and shifting pillows until he was displayed properly. “Good boy.”

Grabbing what he wanted, he sat down on the edge of the bed and held out the silk eye mask so that Jackson could see. 

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Sure?” The heated look he received in response made him give a feral grin. “Good.” With care, he placed the eye mask over Jackson’s eyes, fastening it firmly at the back of his head before waving his hand in front of his face to be sure that Jackson was effectively blinded. He considered the restraints before deciding he didn’t want them tonight – he wanted Jackson to have to fight to stay still. 

Grabbing the lube, he climbed back onto the bed, tugging Jackson’s legs apart and making space for himself between the muscular thighs. With firm strokes, he ran his hands down Jackson’s back, squeezing the cheeks of his ass, before sliding between his thighs. He stroked the smoothness of his taint, before cupping the lightly furred orbs pressed against the mattress.

“Such beautiful skin – such a beautiful body – and all mine. Aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

He slicked up his fingers with lube before sliding down the bed so that his face was level with Jackson’s ass. Pulling one cheek aside, he deliberately exhaled onto the furled pucker, smiling at the gasp it pulled from Jackson. Despite the tension he felt inside, the need to plunder, he was gentle as he penetrated him with two fingers, unerringly finding the spot that made Jackson rear up from the bed, crying out.

“Down!” Jackson obeyed, muscles straining as Derek began corkscrewing his fingers in and out in a relentless rhythm. “You don’t get to come until I’m inside you – understand?” Jackson moaned, hips pressing hard into the bed before he thrust back against Derek’s movements. “Understand?”

“Yes!” he moaned and Derek could see he was gripping a pillow tightly, knuckles showing white against his skin. He was so close already – there must have been a fight and he had been forced to change. Ripples of scales moved up and down the length of Jackson’s body, skin changing texture back and forth seamlessly. Such a contrast: silky soft skin to hard, pearly scales and back again. It was beautiful. 

“Hold your form,” he muttered, knowing the command would push Jackson even higher. Grabbing the lube, he slicked himself up swiftly, the need to be inside Jackson finally shutting down the turmoil in his mind. Shifting up the bed, he covered the lean body beneath his own, before sliding his way into the hot depths of Jackson’s body in one smooth thrust. 

“Yes!” 

“Not yet – not yet baby – hold on for me!” He instigated a pounding rhythm, one hand holding Jackson’s head down into the pillow whilst with the other, he stroked up and down the heaving sides beneath him. “So strong for me – such a good boy – such a good little bitch!” 

Jackson snarled at that, voice muffled, pillows shredded by the sudden appearance of claws. 

“Look at you – how well you’re taking me – such a good boy – my boy – “ Derek reared back onto his knees, yanking Jackson up so that his hips were raised from the bed. He hammered himself home, again and again, snarling through his teeth as the need to come almost took over. Jackson was hissing and growling into the pillow, pressing his face down even as he pushed his hips back to meet Derek’s every thrust. Derek could tell how close he was by the tight grasp on his cock, having to fight to push himself in and out, but he knew what was holding Jackson back. “Jackson – “

“Please – please Derek – please – “

“Fuck!” He looked down to see that his own hands had transformed into claws, blood trickling down the sides of Jackson’s thighs from the scratches he had made, the scent heavy in the air. “Love you – won’t lose you – love you!” He shoved himself in as deeply as he could, falling onto Jackson’s body and driving him down onto the bed as his orgasm swept through him. He felt Jackson’s hand against the side of his face, fingers, not claws stroking his cheek with a gentleness belied by the guttural cry and clenching inside. 

Needing to see his face, he wrenched off the blindfold, twisting Jackson’s face around so that he could kiss him, possessing his mouth as surely as he had just possessed his body. He pulled free, flipping Jackson over and taking him into his arms, kissing him properly now that they were face to face. He was aware of Jackson petting him on the neck and shoulders, sliding their legs together, whispering every time his mouth was free ‘it’s okay – nothing happened to me – you kept me safe – it’s okay.”

* * *

Barely a whisper of sound on the ground as it moved through the trees, avoiding guards too ignorant to realise they were inches from death. The scent of home and it ran on silent paws until it reached the Den. Through the door that only Pack knew existed, it made its way through the house. 

Sounds of slumber, relaxation from different rooms as slunk through the house checking on pack-mates; sounds and scent of sex from one room as it moved past to get to where it belonged, where it was needed. The door was ajar and it padded in with grace and confidence, jumping onto the bed and lay next to the occupant. 

“You fucking bastard – I was worried.” The voice was quiet in the night, a hand coming out of the darkness to stroke its muzzle. Licking the beloved hand, it settled down to sleep.

* * *


	5. A Look into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past that led to this present.
> 
> * * *

Stiles stood in silence, dry-eyed, as they began piling the dirt on top of the coffin. 

“Stiles–Stiles! Mom wants you to come over to the house–you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m fine, Scotty.”

“No, buddy, you’re not. Come on–it’s time to come away now.”

“I need to hang around here a bit longer. You go.” He could feel Scott’s indecision but couldn’t spare the energy to say anything further. With a heavy sigh, Scott finally walked away, leaving Stiles at the graveside.

* * *

The drive out to the remains of the Hale Mansion was quiet but Stiles could sense that he was being watched. He climbed out of the Jeep once he had arrived and stood waiting. It didn’t take long for two wolves to appear from the trees, one of them with blue glinting eyes whilst the others’ seemed to be a normal amber shade. 

Normal–ha! Since when had life been normal?

“I can’t talk to you unless you’re in your human form or whatever you call it.” He watched as the two wolves transformed into Peter and Derek Hale, both of them standing proudly in front of them with no thoughts of their nudity. “Whatever you’re doing to the Calaveras, I want in.”

“What makes you think we have any plans for the Calaveras?”

“Like you’re going to sit back and let them get away with murdering your family?”

“You don’t know it was them,” Derek said, looking unsure. 

“Yes, I do. I have the files my–my Dad was working on before it happened. I know what you are and I know what they are. And I want in.”

“You’re just a pup–what the hell makes you think we need your help? This is family business.” Peter seemed scornful, his gaze raking over Stiles with barely concealed contempt.

“Family business? They **killed** my fucking father! It doesn’t get more family than that. And if you won’t let me in on what you’re doing, I’ll do it my fucking self!” Angered by their refusal to see him as an asset, Stiles yanked the door to the Jeep open, intending on leaving. There was a thud as something landed on the roof of the vehicle and he looked up, jaw dropping open when he saw the giant lizard looking creature hissing down on him.

“Jackson! It’s okay–he’s not trying to hurt us!” The creature turned at Derek’s words, still hissing, it’s tail swishing angrily. 

“That’s what he turned into?” Warily, Stiles watched the lizard as it stared back at him, its eyes showing recognition but little humanity.

“Uncle Peter?”

“Fuck it–anyone who can look at Jackson in full kanima mode and not shit their pants may be helpful after all. With Laura in the hospital, we may need more bodies.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me help?”

“Maybe. Derek, grab the clothes. Jackson–stop trying to scare the boy and change back.”

“You’re staying _here_?”

“Well, it’s hardly safe for us to stay in a hotel now, is it? The Calaveras know that we survived and will no doubt be seeking to finish the job.”

“Fuck going in there–it’s a death trap. Get in the Jeep–we can plan this at my place.”

* * *

”You can’t just walk up to them and bite their heads off–they’re going to be a little more prepared than that.”

Peter looked up from the plate of food he was consuming, scowling at the boy.

“And you think you can plan this better?”

“Plan better? This isn’t a plan–this is fucking suicide!” Stiles cleared a space in front of himself, throwing a thick folder onto the table. “Look–I’ve checked out where they’re staying and I think I know how we can get in _and_ get out again afterwards.”

“Really? Do enthral me with your planning skills.” Peter sat in silence as Stiles outlined his plan, becoming more and more enamoured of the young man as he continued speaking. He reeked of pain and anger, yet was clear-headed enough to plan the take-down of an entire hunter family with deadly precision. 

“And you think you can do this? You’re hurting over the death of your father–I understand that–but killing a person changes you. It’s not something you can come back from easily.”

“I don’t give a fuck about coming back from any of this. I want them eradicated and I worked out that you guys were my best hope since I don’t have an army. No one in the Sheriff’s department is going to do anything about it–I’m pretty sure they have a few people on their payroll because they wouldn’t have been able to get to my Dad otherwise. I want them wiped off the face of the earth and I don’t care who else I have to take out to do it.”

Peter nodded, wiping his mouth.

“It would be remiss of me if I didn’t ask how you know all of this. Your father’s files may be informative, but just from what I’ve seen, they are not this comprehensive.”

“My friend, Scott, was bitten. I think by the same Alpha that led the Calaveras here. I’ve managed to keep him in check–so far–and they don’t know about him. If I had told my Dad what was going on–if I had made him believe me no matter how insane it sounded, he might be here now.”

“Stiles–you shouldn’t take that on yourself. Without proof, it can be a difficult thing for most people to believe. No one wants to believe the monsters are real, and very few want to believe that sometimes humans are the monsters.”

He watched as the young man dashed a wayward tear away, his mouth trembling.

“Well, I’ll never know now.” He straightened his shoulders, staring Peter in the eye. “Well? Do you think it will work?”

“Do you wish to involve your bitten friend in this?”

“No. Scott–Scott isn’t as morally grey as I am. He wouldn’t understand–he still thinks it was a fucking coincidence that the Calaveras came into town and all of this went down. They didn’t have to cause such chaos and destruction–they just didn’t care about the damage they left behind. And they certainly didn’t have to do what they did to your family.”

“It is not their way to leave any wolves behind. They weren’t interested in the fact that we have lived peaceably here all of our lives.” Peter took a deep breath, thinking momentarily about the family members who had died in the fire set by the Calaveras. It had been only luck that had meant that he, Cora, Derek and Jackson hadn’t been at the house. He still wasn’t sure whether it was good or bad luck. Derek’s boyfriend had been bitten by the alpha chased into the territory by the hunters but due to childhood trauma, hadn’t changed into a werewolf. Fortunately for all concerned, he had accepted Derek as his Master, and Peter suspected that their relationship had already been comprised at least partly of such a dynamic. Their new alpha, Laura, had survived the fire but was in a coma; his other niece still hadn’t spoken since the incident. It was a shit-show of epic proportions and only his desire for vengeance was keeping him going. 

But this man-child–this enraged, passionate man-child awoke something in him.

“Are we doing this? Before they go back home?” Peter looked around at Derek and Jackson, who were looking to him to answer. 

“Yes–let’s do this.”

* * *

It wasn’t a flawless plan. The charges Stiles had managed to procure were not as precise as he had hoped; the floor plans of the house the Calaveras’ clan were staying in were not as up to date as could have been hoped.

Peter lay looking up at Severo Calavera, arm dangling uselessly from his side. Severo had got off several shots before Peter had been able to take him down, his weapon obviously loaded with wolfs-bane bullets. Peter could feel the poison working its way through his system, choking back his wolf until he was forced to resume his human form. 

“Did you really think this would succeed? You Hales–always held up as examples of how the supernatural can live alongside decent, normal humans. Pah!” Severo spat on the ground. “You should have died with your family–but no matter. Once you are gone, we shall hunt down your bitch nieces from wherever you have hidden them and eradicate the Hales from this earth.”

“You dare to call yourself a decent, normal human? Oh Severo, you do so love to hear yourself talk bullshit, don’t you?” Anger crossed the man’s face and he raised his weapon, aiming it at Peter’s face.

“Perhaps I should give you a merciful death and not wait for the poison to take you out. Would you prefer that, you dog?”

“No, actually. I’d prefer it if you would die like the fucking cowardly scum you are!” With the last of his strength, Peter swiped out, slicing through Severo’s leg with his claws. As the man hit the ground, Peter saw Derek’s wolf sprint into the room, ripping through Severo’s throat with a wrench from its huge jaws. “Jackson?”

Derek turned human, grabbing Severo’s gun and emptying the bullets into his shaking hands. 

“There isn’t time, Derek. Go–make sure Jackson and Stiles are okay.”

“Shut up. I’m not losing any more family.” Derek sprinted from the room and Peter heard the scuffling sounds of fighting followed by screams. He looked up as Derek returned, holding a box of matches. Kneeling next to Peter, he wrenched open one of the bullets and shook out the mountain-ash inside, before lighting it and shoving it into the wound on Peter’s arm. It was like hell-fire, excruciating pain making his vision white-out as the flames licked through his system.

He surfaced in time to see Stiles drag in Araya Calaveras. She was no longer the almost serene woman she normally presented herself as: her hair was dishevelled and there was blood spurting from a wound on her forehead. 

“Look at him–LOOK! He’s less of a monster than you have ever been, you evil fucking bitch!”

“I see nothing but a facade and you are a stupid boy if you think you can tame such a creature!”

“Tame him? Jesus, woman, you have no fucking clue do you?” Stiles shoved her to the ground before striding over to Peter. Peter had a second to comprehend his intentions before Stiles took his mouth in a blazing kiss of anger, possession and lust. “I don’t **want** to tame him–I like him just the way he is!”

“You are disgusting! You spit on your father’s grave with your actions!”

“Don’t you fucking speak about my father, you evil bitch! You murdered him in cold fucking blood because he wouldn’t let you waltz into our town and enact your vigilante shit.”

“If he had been a good man, he would have handled the Hales years ago–he was a drunken, useless–” Peter flinched as the blood-spray from the gunshot wound in Araya’s head hit him in the face, turning to look at Stiles who was staring coldly at her corpse.

“Can you walk?”

“What?”

“We need to get out of here. Haines may have called for backup before I shot him and I’m not sure just how many of the Sheriff’s department can be trusted. We need to get out of here.”

“Yes–yes, I can walk. Stiles–”

“Sorry about the kiss–should have asked permission beforehand, I guess.”

“You don’t have to ask permission–I just don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to.”

“Peter–I am never doing anything I don’t want to do ever again.” The resolve on the man’s face was clear and Peter nodded, rising from the floor. “Can you change? The escape plan kinda hinged on you guys being on four legs rather than two.”

He nodded again before turning to Derek.

“Jackson?”

“He’s been having fun paralysing as many of the Calaveras he can get to. None of them are getting out of here alive.” 

Peter had to concentrate hard to transform back into his wolf form but instantly felt better. He turned to Stiles as Derek changed too, ready to follow him out of there. 

“The charges are laid–this place is gonna blow. Derek, call Jackson–we need to get the hell out of dodge.” Derek howled and there was a loud screech in response, Jackson meeting them at the door where they had made their entrance less than half an hour previously. The area was eerily quiet as they made their way far enough from the house to be at a safe distance when Stiles lit the flames that consumed the house, the four of them watching as it burned.

* * *

“So, now what?”

“It depends if you guys want to hang around. I can understand if you want to leave–this place doesn’t hold good memories for any of us.” Peter watched as Stiles consumed a truly obscene amount of food as they sat in the diner.

“Would you come with us–if we left?”

“No. I need to clean up what’s left of the Sheriff’s department. There are at least five people that I know of who should have had my Dad’s back but were mysteriously absent.”

“Stiles–you can’t do all of that alone.”

“No?” Looking into the determined face, Peter found himself reconsidering his plans.

“Okay, maybe you could–but not without arousing suspicion.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Do you have any other plans–apart from killing a bunch of people? You do know if you remove them, they will simply be replaced don’t you? A power vacuum like that–”

“What do you suggest?”

“The Hales have lived here for generations. Talia had a– _different_ style to my own preference, but it would feel good to continue the legacy. Laura is safe, and Deaton has committed to ensuring her survival using his contacts. Perhaps rebuilding here might not be a bad idea.”

“I don’t want to be viewed as ‘poor Stiles’. I don’t want pity or their useless sympathy. I just want to clear out the shit that my Dad never got a chance to.”

“Then perhaps you should go to college, get away from here.”

“But–”

“At least as far as anyone else is concerned.”

“You mean, live here in secret?”

“Are there people you would trust to know you remained?”

“Maybe.” Stiles sat thinking for a few moments, considering what Peter had said. “Scott–maybe Melissa.”

“Then you need not have anything to do with the people of Beacon Hills. And we could clean things up, run things _our_ way. I am perfectly happy to be the face of things.”

“That doesn’t sound–too bad.”

“Oh really? There might be benefits–for both of us.” Peter grinned at the feral smile Stiles gave him. His lover would have made a perfect wolf-mate, but Stiles did not wish to be turned. Not that Peter would trust any alpha near him. Stiles was his.

“Other hunters might come for us.” Stiles was tapping his knife on the table, his mind already making plans.

“And if they do, we’ll take them down. Make a home with me, Stiles.”

“I won’t lose anyone else. I don’t think I could stand that.” Peter appreciated the fact that Stiles allowed him to see such vulnerability, knowing that beneath the steel exterior, Stiles keenly felt the loss of his father. 

“Then we put plans in place. Scenarios that account for any potential betrayal or misdeed. We take care of our own.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps out from behind sofa*
> 
> Are you going to be able to forgive me?
> 
> * * *


	6. More History and the Emissary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify as someone said the time-line was confusing - this chapter follows on from the Calaveras as we make our way to the present time. Basically, the building of the Hale Pack.
> 
> If it doesn't make sense, drop me a line at skargasm at Gmail dot com and I'll try to make it clearer. 
> 
> I hate plot sometimes, lmao!
> 
> * * *

As she spoke, she threw a corresponding folder onto the table between her and the members of the Council.

“Wendigo incursion; Darach; dread doctors; and now the Alpha pack. As a _gesture_ , you will find that we sent the head of Deucalion to your main offices so that you could appropriately catalogue his ridiculous notions of being the Alpha of Alphas. All of these matters have been dealt with by the Hale Family, without requiring your assistance in any way.” She sat back, folding her arms.

“And the purpose of all of this?”

“Leave us and our territory alone. We don’t want or _need_ your interference in our matters–you leave us alone and we’ll leave you alone.”

“How dare you!” She turned to Gerard Argent, well aware of his interest in Beacon Hills.

“I dare because I am the Emissary of the Hale Pack and I am the Wailing Woman. If you wish, I can scream for you, Mr Argent.”

“Do you have the audacity to threaten me? Here? In front of the very Council that supports–”

“Supported. Important tense there, Mr Argent. We are well aware of your intentions towards Beacon Hills and felt that the best thing to do was get it all out into the open. We will not stand for you pushing threats into the area any longer. Beacon Hills is under the protection of the Hale Pack and will remain so.” She turned to the other Council members who were listening intently. “You will find there is a file in there regarding the actions undertaken by Gerard and his family over the last six years–this time, without whatever slant he may have put onto it for you. I would suggest that at the very least, you try to curb the Argents’ _enthusiasm_ as there have been at least five hunts which I believe you will find would not have been sanctioned if all of the information had been provided to you.”

“What the–”

“Young lady–”

“I believe it is customary to address me as Emissary Martin–or The Banshee if you prefer.”

“I apologise. No slight was intended.” She tilted her head regally, accepting the apology. “We will, of course, need to verify your claims.”

“Of course.”

“But I think I speak for all of the relevant Council Members when I say that we are content to cede the territory of Beacon Hills to your Pack.”

“That’s preposterous!” Gerard blustered and Lydia glanced at him. They would definitely need to keep a close eye on the Argents. At present, they mainly did business in France, but she knew that Gerard had undertaken several hunts in the USA.

“Gerard–we will get to you in due course!”

“Thank you.”

“As a gesture of our goodwill, we offer you a boon of your choosing–with no deadline.”

“Thank you, Councillor Garrick. We appreciate you taking the time to hear us out.” Gathering her belongings around her, Lydia got to her feet before turning to Gerard once more. “Whatever it is you are planning, I would sincerely suggest that you halt in your actions. I can see the dark aura around you–in fact, it takes very little power to do so. Do not risk your family for the sake of your pride.”

“As if I would listen to your mystical crap! The Argents are–”

“You have received the only warning you will ever get from me. Attempt anything– _anything_ that harms me or mine and you will rue the day. Good day.” Turning on her heel, she walked to the door, smiling at Jordan as he opened it for her to precede him through. Their business here was done.

* * *

”Hey Stiles.”

“Yeah bud?” Scott watched as Stiles expertly manoeuvred his vehicle around the obstacles on screen, only half paying attention to the conversation.

“Remind me what the scenarios all stand for–I find all of that stuff confusing at the best of times.”

“What, you want a list?” Stiles allowed his vehicle to career into a wall, turning to face Scott.

“Just–well, actually, yeah, it would be handy!” He laughed. “With the pack growing so quickly, it can be difficult to keep track of everything, sorry.”

“No worries. Hang on.” Stiles got to his feet and went to his desk, rummaging through it for a legal pad of paper and a pen. “Let me just write them all out.” He scrawled on the paper for a few minutes before tossing a legal pad onto Scott’s lap. “Don’t leave that lying around–super secret shit and all that.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/esa61cy)

Scott scanned the piece of paper, noting the names listed and which scenario they related to.

“All of this in case someone betrays you–don’t you think it’s all a bit batshit, man? I mean, I get you not wanting to be around people initially, especially with all of that stuff that happened in the Sheriff’s department with corruption and stuff, but–Stiles. Doesn’t all of this seem a bit excessive to you? And where’s Jackson? Or me?”

“Anything Jackson does comes under Derek’s remit–not my lizard, not my circus, man! And you–why would you be on there? You’d never betray me–I know that! Besides, what do you mean excessive?”

“I mean, ever since you got involved with the Hales, with all of this supernatural bullshit, you’ve changed.” Scott waved his hands vaguely in the air, searching for the right words. 

“Do you not think my Dad dying had a role to play in that?”

“It was a tragedy–I’m not denying that–but, Stiles. You never go out anywhere. Only my Mom and I know you’ve come back to Beacon Hills after college, and your whole relationship with Peter–”

“What about my relationship with Peter?” Scott backed off hastily, seeing the light of anger in Stiles’ eyes.

“It’s–well, it’s weird. It’s nothing to do with him being a guy, it’s not that. It’s just–” Before he could finish his sentence, Peter and Lydia came into the room. Lydia looked stunning in a white satin gown that looked like skin, rippling and catching every hint of light in the room. Peter was in a dark navy tuxedo, fiddling with the bow-tie as they came in. 

Scott scooted back automatically as Peter leaned over the back of the couch and Stiles flopped backwards so that they could share an upside-down kiss. 

“No idea how long this thing is going to go on for–will you be up when I get back?”

“Probably! Got a few ideas fizzing through my brain. Lydia–as always, you look like a goddess.”

“Thank you–it’s nice to be noticed.”

“As if anyone could ever not notice you!” Lydia blew Stiles a kiss before turning to leave the room, not acknowledging Scott in the slightest. It stung a little–the whole pack seemed to view him as a hanger-on when really he was Stiles’ best friend and had been so forever. 

Peter gave Stiles a possessive grin, saying “I’ll do my best to wear you out on my return then.” With a nod to Scott, he left the room and Scott could hear them talking as they left. Stiles turned back to the game, resetting their characters and the last scene they had been playing through.

“Like that–that’s not normal.”

“What’s not normal?”

“You let him go out with Lydia– **all the time**! The press and everyone else thinks that they’re together, together! Doesn’t that bother you? You deserve to be acknowledged, dude!” Stiles put down the controller and faced Scott.

“What is going on with you lately? You’re questioning everything and I don’t know why.”

“Stiles–you **have** to know the reputation the Hales have in town. Even stuck out here and never going anywhere, you must know–they’ve killed people!!”

“Scott–I thought we’d covered this! They’ve dealt with threats to the territory, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Yeah, and you calling it territory like it isn’t just our home town. Sometimes, I think that they’ve half brain-washed you or something. You know, you could always come and stay with my Mom and me, right?”

“I’m not having that conversation with you again, alright? I am right where I belong. With the people I belong to and with. So, drop it, will you?”

“Sometimes I think you act more like a wolf than I do.”

“Yeah, well, you always did refuse to see the darker parts of my character. Now, are we playing or what?” Scott nodded reluctantly, seeing that he wasn’t going to be able to convince Stiles that there was anything wrong with the way he chose to live his life. But Scott wasn’t going to let Stiles throw his life away on this whole pack thing he had going on–if he had to do something drastic to change it, he would.

* * *


	7. Just because you're a predator doesn't make you a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This leads on from previous chapter so we are still in the past - getting closer though...
> 
> * * *

Peter strode into the Den and grabbed Scott by the shoulders.

“Where is he?”

“He’s out in the kitchen – listen, Peter – “

“I don’t want to hear from you, McCall,” he sneered as he turned and left the room as abruptly as he had entered, heading towards the kitchen. Lydia and Derek were already there and Scott made his way quietly into the large space, trying to be invisible.

“Stiles – Stiles, sweetheart, can you hear me?” Scott watched as his childhood friend seemed to come back to himself, his eyes meeting Peter’s from his position crouched on the floor. “There you are. Now – do you want to tell me about tonight’s little adventure?”

Stiles turned his gaze away, looking down at his bloody hands. Scott swallowed, a sense of revulsion washing over him. Stiles looked – _savage_ – blood splattered all over him, his eyes once again wild and unfocused. 

“It – it broke in – I don’t understand how it made it all the way to the house – “ Peter took hold of Stiles’ hands, ignoring the blood as he gently lifted Stiles to his feet. 

“We’ll have to look at getting better wards. I thought the Council had heeded Lydia’s warning but – “

“I don’t think this was the Council.” Lydia was knelt by the body, seeming to be unaware of the blood seeping into the crisp whiteness of her gown as she searched through it’s tattered clothing.

“What makes you think that it’s not?” Peter was hugging Stiles to him, stroking his back in slow, soothing movements. 

“One, they’re not skilled enough and two, this thing has a totem to protect it from our wards. Our wards specifically.”

“Are you sure?” The scorching look Lydia gave Peter was answer enough. “Very well. Derek, put a call out to our contacts – find out who would do under the table work geared towards a particular set of wards. But no specifics – we don’t want to give people ideas. Lydia – can you contact Boyd and Isaac, get them here for clean up.”

“What should I do?” Scott stepped forward, half wringing his hands and the angry glance Peter threw at him made him feel even worse. 

“What should you do? What were you doing while Stiles was fighting off this thing?”

“I was – I didn’t – “

“You were what, Scott? He’s a fucking human yet it looks like he did all the fighting and you just stood back and did nothing!”

“I didn’t do nothing! I thought we could reason with it – it didn’t _seem_ feral like some of the ones we’ve dealt with! It was only when Stiles grabbed the knife – “

“You have got to be shitting me!” That came from Jackson who had just appeared in the doorway. “Are you telling me while Stiles was protecting the Den, you were trying to **talk** to it?!” 

“Not _all_ of us are cold-blooded killers!” Even whilst saying it, Scott knew that he had gone too far, the backhanded slap from Derek that knocked him off his feet and to the floor, not a surprise.

“You shut your fucking mouth and show some respect!” Holding his hand to his broken jaw, Scott got unsteadily to his feet. 

“Well, it’s true! Stiles was never like this before all of this supernatural bullshit! And ever since he got involved with you lot – he’s changed!”

“Is that what this is about? You don’t like the way your friend has _changed_?” Peter’s tone of voice was scathing, his eyes glowing brightly. “You were perfectly happy when he was dealing with all of this _supernatural bullshit_ on your behalf!”

“That was different! You’ve got him under some spell or something – he never goes out, he hides here all the damned time – you’re meant to be his – his partner, and you’re always out with Lydia! The Stiles I knew would never be so god-damn casual about killing people! Half the time, you guys don’t even try to figure out if they’re innocent – maybe they were attacked, or or – I don’t know, unwilling! Just – what am I meant to think?” He rubbed his jaw as it slowly healed back into place. 

“You’re meant to know your god-damned place and support your friend! Stiles is here because he wants to be – and he’s the **only** reason we put up with your sorry ass!” Lydia rose to her feet, standing as regal as a queen. “Jesus Christ, Scott, Stiles is the reason all of us have a place to call home! Did you _really_ think that you could turn into a werewolf and everything would stay the same? That you could actually survive without a Pack? Even your job with Deaton – “

“Lydia!” Peter’s sharp voice broke into what she was saying. 

“No, what about Deaton? Are you saying – are you telling me that my job there is only because of Stiles? Because I’m in the Pack?” Scott refused to believe it. Deaton had told him on many occasions that he was invaluable as an assistant, had encouraged him to consider going into veterinary medicine as a career. 

“Grow up, McCall! If it wasn’t for Stiles – for his planning, for his ruthless streak, hunters would have wiped us out years ago! For fuck’s sake, get your head out of your ass and look around will you?”

“No – I don’t believe you! You’re just trying to make me feel bad because I refuse to be as bloodthirsty as you all are! Even you, Lydia! Ever since you were bitten and Peter brought you in on all of this, you’ve just got all – all – “

“All what?”

“How do you know it wasn’t Peter that bit you? I wouldn’t put it past him – “

“SCOTT!” Stiles turned in Peter’s arms, his eyes burning into Scott’s face. “How fucking dare you? I knew you were struggling with things, that you had some reservations – I mean, that’s why we didn’t involve you in certain things that we had to handle but – what the fuck, man?”

“Stiles – look, come away with me! We’ll go and stay at Mom’s for a bit, get our feet under us and then – there are options, Stiles. We don’t _have_ to live like this!”

“Like what? You mean surrounded by supportive family and friends? You mean with the opportunities to do whatever the hell you want because there’s always someone there backing you up? No – go on, Scott – tell me what’s so bad about all of this? You had no issue with using the whole werewolf thing to your advantage when it suited you. But – what? You’re too good to get your hands dirty?” Within the circle of Peter’s arms, Stiles glared at him scornfully. “What exactly are you missing out on, Scott?”

“What about love?”

“What? Is that what this is about? Some girl?”

“NO!” Scott looked away from Stiles, uneasy beneath the hard stare his friend was giving him. He took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to de-escalate the situation. “I’m sorry, Stiles – I freaked out! I don’t know what came over me! I promise – nothing like this will ever happen again! You know I’d do anything to keep you from harm – I just froze, that’s all.” He flinched beneath the look of contempt and disgust Derek threw his way before storming out with Jackson, leaving Scott facing Lydia, Stiles and Peter. 

“Scott – “

“Honestly, Stiles, I’m sorry! I just – you know what I can get like! For a few minutes there, I just forgot that I could fight back, you know? Are you okay? I mean, this episode was pretty bad – “

“Meh, you know me! All good while the fight’ is going on, panic attack afterwards.” Stiles stepped away from Peter, coming to stand in front of Scott. He reached out and touched his jaw, fingers gentle. “That was some slap Derek gave you – are you okay?”

“Yeah – it was the least I deserved after what I said. I’ll make sure to apologise to Derek and Jackson tomorrow.” Stiles pulled him into a tight hug and for a moment, Scott could forget the sight of his best friend, hacking and slashing away at a monster whilst Scott had still been trying to talk to it. There was no way now to find out if the poor thing had intended to do them harm or had been sent here by one of the Hales’ enemies to talk. Stiles couldn’t even claim self-defence – he had struck the first blow. That was not the man Scott remembered growing up with. 

Through his lashes, he could see Peter and Lydia sharing a look and he realised if he wanted to save Stiles from all of this, he would have to act soon. Once he had got Stiles away from this situation, he would have to understand, would realise that Scott was just trying to save him, to get their lives onto something resembling a normal path. He was doing this for both of them.

Just because he was a predator didn’t mean he had to be a monster – and he refused to let Stiles become more of a monster than he already was. The card she had given him felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket and knew that he needed to get away before Peter or Lydia saw something in his demeanour that gave his intentions away. 

“Go home – get some sleep. This will all look different tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I can stay – help Boyd and Isaac with clean up?”

“No – it’s cool bud. Give Melissa my love, will you?” Stiles stepped back and slapped him on the back, giving him an easy smile. 

“Yeah, yeah – I will. Good night, Stiles. Lydia, Peter.” He nodded at the silent bystanders, a chill whispering down his spine at the look they were giving him. 

The sooner he and Stiles got away from this place, the better.

* * *


	8. I Just Want Something I Can Never Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott sets some things in motion...
> 
> * * *

“Allison?” Removing his helmet, Scott made his way through the diner to the rear booth, relieved to see that she was there.

“Hey, Scott.” Taking a seat opposite her, Scott looked around nervously. “Are you okay? You seemed really agitated on the phone.”

“No – I – I’ve just been thinking about the stuff we were talking about. About – you know – _my situation_.” It felt strange to be talking so openly about things, his eyes constantly scanning the interior of the diner.

“It’s okay – I checked the place for bugs so we should be able to speak freely.” He nodded, relieved that she had taken precautions. It felt like a betrayal just being here with her, but he hadn’t been able to get what happened the other night out of his mind. Stiles was out of control and Scott needed to help him before he went too far. “Do you want a coffee or anything?”

“No – I can’t stay long. I came to give you this.” He slid the piece of paper over the table towards her, but she didn’t reach out to take it.

“Are you sure? I know this is a big deal – “

“You promise Stiles won’t get hurt?”

“Seriously, Scott – that’s not what my family is about. The literal translation of our code is that we hunt those who hunt us. It’s obvious that Stiles has been influenced by the Hales – and it seems that you’re wanting to do what you feel is the right thing, get him away from that situation.” Scott was nodding along with her words, relieved once again that she seemed to understand. Their meeting had been a complete accident, but when he had realised that she was an Argent, he hadn’t known what to think. 

However, they’d gone for coffee a few times and he felt like they had a connection. He hadn’t felt right lying to her and had gone against the Pack edict and told her that he was a werewolf. He had been completely shocked when she revealed that she already knew – that after meeting him, she had done her research and found out as much as she could about the Hales and the rest of the Pack. Over the last few months, they had met up a few times, and slowly he had felt free to tell her his fears and concerns: that Stiles was in danger of disappearing completely under the Hales and their influence; that as his best friend, Scott needed to do anything he could to free his friend. 

That was when she had come up with the idea of talking to her family and seeing if there was a way of removing the Hales from the equation. Scott wasn’t sure initially – he knew that she was talking about killing them, or at least her family were. But what else could he do? Peter had his hooks so deeply into Stiles that nothing short of death would keep him away; Stiles seemed to be completely infatuated with the older man ever since the unfortunate accident that had taken his father away from him. Stiles needed some space from the situation, and initially, Scott had thought it was happening.

Then it transpired that Stiles hadn’t gone to college – instead, he’d been setting up the Den and helping the Hales build their reputation and their Pack. If it had been anyone else, Scott would have thought of them as some kind of criminal mastermind, hiding in the shadows whilst running everything. But that wasn’t Stiles – he wasn’t like that. This whole situation was wrong – his friend deserved a chance at a normal life. And Scott was the only way it was going to happen.

“We can make sure that anything that happens doesn’t involve Stiles in any way. We’re only interested in the werewolves and Jackson.”

“What will happen to him? I mean – can you kill a kanima as easily as a werewolf?”

“I – are you _sure_ you want to know these details? I would hate for you to feel responsible for whatever has to happen.” She reached for the piece of paper, scanning it rapidly.

“But I am responsible – right? I mean, if this goes ahead – this will be on me.”

“Does that bother you? Did you talk to anyone – get any advice?” she questioned. 

“No – this is all my idea. But – I don’t want you to think badly of me.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding tightly to her fingers. “I know you said we couldn’t get involved, not with everything that’s going on – but, afterwards – maybe – “

She pulled her hand away, giving him a sad smile.

“Scott – you want to be there for Stiles, right? I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that. If he’s as under Hale’s influence as you say, he’s going to need a true friend after all of this is over.” He nodded sadly, realising that she was correct. He needed to focus on Stiles, not on anything romantic. For now, anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” He sighed. “How soon are we talking?”

“It all depends. I need to speak to my Aunt, make some plans. But this information is invaluable – you have no idea how much you’ve helped us.” She folded the piece of paper up neatly, then slipped it into her jacket pocket. She drained her coffee mug, then collected her possessions.

“Are you leaving already? I thought – “

“I need to get this information to Kate – the sooner we get this done, the better for everyone involved.” She got up from the booth and put her hand on his shoulder as she stepped away. “Are you sure about this, Scott? Because once this is put in motion, there’s no turning back.”

“I’m sure. This is the right thing to do.”

“Okay. I’ll be in touch.” The spot on his shoulder where she had touched him felt warm, and he smiled to himself. She hadn’t said no to the idea of dating him – just, not yet. That was something to look forward to. And she was right – if he didn’t know when it was all happening, he wouldn’t have to try to hide his knowledge. The sooner the better.

* * *

Allison strode to her car, pulling the slip of paper out of her pocket as she did so. Climbing into her vehicle, she took out her cell and pressed the speed dial #2.

“Did you get it?”

“I did.”

“Has he spoken to anyone else?”

“No – this is all him.”

“Okay. Good.” She could hear voices down the line but waited patiently. “And your aunt?”

“She’s due in town in about five days. Is that enough time to plan all of this?”

“More than. Good job.”

“Thanks.” She ended the call, then took a deep breath before starting her car. There was a lot of planning that needed to be done in a short space of time.

* * *


	9. I predict an earthquake up in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you had to decide which side of the coming war you wanted to be on.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my writing day over at 1 million words on LiveJournal so there _might_ be more than one chapter today!
> 
> * * *

Trager sat and watched as the matt black Porsche 977 slid confidently into a parking space and Jackson Whittemore climbed out. He strode across the street like he was walking a catwalk, the sunlight glinting off of his shades, chiselled good looks drawing stares from people going about their daily business. It was at times like this – seeing Whittemore as a man rather than a monster, that Trager could almost forgive himself for getting into the position that he was in.

Working for a hunter family was a lot of hanging around, not getting paid a lot, waiting for a hunt to be announced. It didn’t happen anywhere near as much as it used to, which meant that a lot of ‘henchmen’ were sat around with their thumbs up their asses, just waiting to get into trouble. 

A night at a club and Trager had found himself transfixed by a trio on the dance-floor. He knew, now, that he had been targetted by the three of them. At the time, he had just wanted to watch as they writhed around together, their movements _just_ this side of indecency, their familiarity with each other speaking of many hours spent wrapped in sheets doing unspeakable things. One drink too many and he woke up in a hotel room, unable to remember anything that he’d done or who with and had considered himself lucky when his wallet was still on the dresser. There had been no evidence of assault – he was still fully dressed – and aspirin and water had been kindly left on the bedside table for him. He had almost forgotten all about his ‘missing’ night, putting it down to a fortunate escape.

Then there was the untraceable phone call from Whittemore inviting him to lunch where his various depravities and crimes were laid out for him in chilling detail, and somehow he found himself working for the Hales. Not directly – the name was never mentioned. But he knew where the money he received every month came from; knew when he recruited his crew-members that the funds they were spending so freely came from the very people that they were meant to be hunting. 

It was easy money: the Hales pointed the crew at trespassers and Trager and his men got the credit as well as a lot of cash. And their silence. 

Whittemore slid into the chair opposite Trager, dropping the bag he was carrying casually on the ground and kicking it under the table.

“Your guys need to be unavailable.”

“For how long?”

“Make it a couple of weeks.”

“That will be hard to explain.”

“Brave of you to assume they’ll be anyone to explain it to.” Trager nodded, sipping more of his coffee. He had known the Argents were leading up to something big, and it came as no surprise that the Hales were a few steps ahead of them. He would far rather be on the right side of this war, if and when it came. “There’s enough money there for you and your guys to go on a decent little break – maybe Vegas?”

“Got it.” Whittemore gave a smile, the heated look he gave Trager making his groin twitch with interest despite knowing exactly what kind of creature he was. 

“I would suggest you get yourself good alibis – if I can trace you to the Argents, so can the police. And things could get – ugly.” Without another word, Whittemore got to his feet and sauntered back to the Porsche, accepting the admiring looks he received as his due. 

How someone so fucking gorgeous could turn into something as deadly and ugly as a kanima was beyond Trager, but he wasn’t paid enough to go against something that deadly. He and his guys would get gone and see what work was available as far away from Beacon Hills as possible.

* * *

Stiles stepped into the shower, smiling at the sight of all of that glorious body laid bare before him. 

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“Brain was too busy.” He slid close so that he was plastered against Peter’s back, the hot water sluicing over him, steam filling the enclosure. He pressed a kiss against the nape of Peter’s neck, loving the fact that the other man allowed him this closeness, the intimacy. Their trust in each other was complete and utter: they had both lost family and acted as each other’s anchor in the maelstrom that their lives could occasionally be. He slid his hands down from the broad shoulders, smoothing over the muscled arms slick with water before moving inwards, resting his thumbs in the sweet dimples above a truly spectacular ass. Sometimes he wondered if his obsession with Peter would ever end; when the passion that flared between them would grow a little less consuming. At other times, he couldn’t give a shit. 

“Everything okay?” Peter’s hand reached around Stiles’ body, gripping his hip and pulling him in closer so that his dick was nestled against the roundness of his ass. 

“Yeah, all good. Erica’s in Chicago – had to check on some stuff with the latest line she’s working on. I think Boyd is going out to visit – we’ll have to check the schedule.”

“She’s done good with this collection – has she shown you any of the designs?”

“Some. And Jackson offered to model them for me.”

“I bet Derek loved that!” Pressing firmly against the warmth of the body in front of him, Stiles trailed his hands down Peter’s chest, teasing his nipples before slipping further down.

“Oh yeah – they had a lovely time with Derek reaffirming just who Jackson could show his lingerie collection to.” Stiles smirked, knowing full well that Jackson did shit like that just to wind Derek up. It was fun, watching Derek try to remain stoic whilst Jackson teased and taunted him until he couldn’t take any more. 

“Anything else bugging you?”

“Nope.”

“About Scott – “

“Nuh huh. You and I both agreed – I don’t want or need to know. He’s my best friend – I’m going to enjoy having that for as long as I can.” Peter turned within his embrace, slicking his hair back from his face as he looked into Stiles’ eyes. 

“You deserve better.”

“Says you.”

“Yes – says me.” Peter cupped his face in his broad hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “If I could stop the world from hurting you – “

“You do – every single fucking day.” He leaned forward the tiny amount needed to press a kiss on those slick lips, licking off some of the water. “The scenarios were written the way they were for a reason. The person closest doesn’t know the details so that emotions don’t get in the way of what needs to be done. I’m good with that.”

“Really?”

“When I have you? Oh yeah – the rest of the world can burn as far as I’m concerned.” Peter’s eyes flared blue, and Stiles lost himself to the passionate kiss that removed all thoughts of potential betrayal, focusing on who and what was important.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments on this fic. I haven't answered them because I didn't want to leave spoilers - and because I've gone down with the mother of all colds and feel like death! 
> 
> Once the fic is over, I promise to answer them!   
> Skargasm  
> xx
> 
> * * *


	10. Sorrow has left me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming close to the present time..
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter posted today so make sure you read that one. As always, banners may contain spoilers.
> 
> * * *

“I don’t like it – there’s too many variables.” Allison paused in the act of doing up her bra, turning to face Isaac. 

“We’ve talked about this.” He looked stubborn, his jaw set almost angrily. She sighed, relieved when Lydia came out of the bathroom. “Will you talk to him?”

“What’s going on?” Lydia slid back into the bed, the dark sheet setting off the pale beauty of her pale skin.

“Isaac is questioning the plan – again.”

“I’m not questioning the plan as such – I know Peter won’t let you come to harm. Not intentionally anyway. It’s just – sometimes his obsession with Stiles means he forgets the little details.”

Lydia plumped up the pillows behind her, sitting upright. 

“What little details?”

“Like the fact that Allison’s Grandad and Aunt are complete fucking psychos and we’re sending her back into that with no back up.” Isaac stood up, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts before taking a seat opposite the bed.

“Isaac – “

“NO! I know your Dad _might_ have your back – but there are too many unknowns for this to work. Your aunt – “

“Aunt Kate needs to be put down like the bitch she is! And Gerard needs to go – cut the head off the snake – surgical strike. We’ve talked about this – agreed to this.” Abandoning her clothes, Allison walked over to him and straddled his lap, pleased when his hands went to her waist. “I know you’re just worried about me – about what could go wrong. But I **want** to do this – I **need** to do this. Beacon Hills has been the most peaceful home I’ve ever had and I’m not having Kate and Gerard mess that up for me. I’m not letting them mess _this_ up.” She lowered her head, pressing a gentle kiss to his furrowed brow. She heard Lydia get up from the bed, shivering when the Banshee pressed her body against Allison’s back. 

“I don’t know – “ Isaac’s voice was quieter and she knew she was on the verge of convincing him.

“Isaac – we have back up plans that have back up plans. Peter and Stiles wouldn’t do this if they thought there was a chance something could happen to _any_ of us.” Lydia caressed the side of Isaac’s face, even as she dropped a kiss into Allison’s sex-tangled hair. 

“I know – I just – I can’t help but feel like something is gonna go wrong.” Allison pressed gentle kisses all over Isaac’s face, knowing that the worry stemmed from his fear of loss. That was a common theme amongst most of the Pack – the need to know that their family was safe, that they wouldn’t lose anyone else. She had lost her mother to the madness of hunters and their outdated codes – the love she had found with Lydia and Isaac wasn’t going to be taken away from her, not if she had anything to do with it.

“I’m not going to say that nothing will go wrong – we all know the risks. But this is worth it – you know it is. And if we can root out betrayal at the same time – “

“I can’t believe he just handed that over to you! What if Kate had got to him the way she had planned? We wouldn’t know **any** of this, and then what would have happened?”

“But it didn’t. Isaac – you need to calm down. This is what we do, remember? We keep Beacon Hills safe and we keep our family, our Pack safe. Just – trust us. Please.” She felt him relax beneath her, his eyes closing as he let her and Lydia soothe his fears. 

“I hate to break this up but I’m due at an event with Peter tonight so I’m going to have to head home very soon.”

“I cannot wait until you’re living with us and the rest of the Pack where you belong – no more hotels, no more secrecy.” Isaac ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her close and resting his head on her chest. 

“Amen to that.”

“You and Boyd are running security tonight, is that right?”

“Yeah – it’s his last task before he heads off to see Erica. I don’t know how you and Peter can go to these things – they are so boring.”

“Tonight Jordan has arranged for us to meet a few people that could potentially be important. Otherwise, no doubt, Peter would be with Stiles and I – I could be here with my two favourite people in the whole world.” Lydia leaned around and bussed Allison on the cheek before doing the same to Isaac. “Now, up and at ‘em – you know there’s no way I’m getting out of here on time with all of this delicious flesh on display.”

As Lydia walked away and began to dress, Allison looked into Isaac’s face. 

“This is going to be okay.” He looked into her eyes, searching for reassurance before he nodded his acceptance. For good or ill, plans were in motion.

* * *

Chris heard a commotion at the front door but couldn’t bring himself to get out of his seat. The glass of whisky in his hand teetered dangerously close to falling and he clumsily placed it on the arm of the chair. The door to the study was shoved open and the two people he had least expected in the world strode in as though they owned the place.

“SURPRISE! We decided to get here a little early!”

“Kate – Dad – we weren’t expecting you for at least another two days.” The glass tumbled to the ground unnoticed as he took in the new arrivals.

“You know how I like to do spot checks occasionally, Christopher. And good job too – you really have let yourself go, haven’t you?” 

“I – “

“Victoria died doing the right thing and this is how you honour her memory? By becoming a drunken sot, sitting around and letting the beasts run things? Not on my watch, Christopher.”

“Dad – we talked about this. Maybe don’t be so hard on him – we need to know the lay of the land and Chris is the best person to fill us in.” Kate took a seat opposite Chris, smiling at him. The smile didn’t reach her eyes and Chris found himself assessing his sister in a detached manner. His father was a zealot, a xenophobic asshole with delusions of grandeur but Kate – Kate was something else entirely. She was a straight-up sociopath, and therefore more dangerous. 

He tried to think where his cell was, wondering if he would get the opportunity to warn Allison but he couldn’t remember where he had left it. 

“Is it true they have a kanima?”

“Who?”

“The Hales, of course. For God’s sake, Chris, have you lost track of everything?”

“No, I just – why are you interested? You never wanted the territory before now.” He sat up straighter, trying to clear his befuddled mind.

“Dad’s thinking of running for Mayor and he thinks Beacon Hills has the right demographic. And if he can be seen to be cleaning up the town, all the better.” Kate sounded gleeful at the thought of what cleaning up the town potentially meant.

“You can’t – “

“I can and I will. This place needs decent leadership and I am the man for the job. We just need to clear out the pests and the way will be clear. Don’t get in the way, Christopher – you won’t like the results.” His father went to the drinks cabinet and helped himself to a healthy glass of scotch.

“Are you _threatening_ me in my own home?” Chris asked in disbelief, watching as his father inhaled the aroma from his drink. 

“No – I’m merely letting you know that there’s no room for dead weight here, Chris. Remember that. Now – where’s that grand-daughter of mine? I think it’s time I got to know her a bit better since we’ll be living together for the foreseeable future, don’t you?” Gerard smiled at him and Chris wondered just how bad things were going to get.

* * *


	11. Let me hear you make decisions without your television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day and night...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Mephistopholes and her beautiful Doodle xx
> 
> * * *

”I blamed you initially, you know. You and your family.”

“I know.”

“It felt like if you had acted sooner, dealt with that werewolf more promptly – “

“Which we would have if there had been less interference. That was why our Emissary made a point of facing the Hunter Council despite the obstacles that were placed in her way. Hunters were causing more problems than they were solving – we needed you to back off.”

“Took me a while to understand and appreciate that.” The two of them walked a little further into the woods, the trees hopefully offering sufficient protection from any watching eyes. It was the first time he had met them personally – all other communication had been through his daughter. “Allison said you can be trusted.”

“I’m glad she feels that way.”

“But how do you know that _I_ can be trusted?”

“Because she’s Pack. If she says you can do this and be trusted, then we believe her.”

“It’s that simple for you?” The young man shrugged, and if Chris hadn’t been aware of yellow, slitted eyes watching his every move, he would have believed that he was as casual and relaxed as he appeared. 

“It’s Pack. I know it’s not something you hunters understand, but it’s family but deeper. If you are truly part of the Pack, you physically can’t do anything to hurt it, because it’s hurting yourself.” Those pale eyes looked into his own. “Allison is truly part of our Pack – if you hurt us, you hurt her.”

“She means the world to me – I would _never_ hurt her.”

“Then this should all be fine.” The angry swishing tail made Chris shift nervously then jump when a hand landed on his arm. He’d never been touched by a werewolf in anything other than anger before – it was confusing. “We are sorry for your loss, and know that if your wife had been prepared to accept what happened to her, we would have accepted her – or found her a Pack that she could be happy in.”

“How is that a werewolf Pack can be more compassionate, show more understanding than humans?” he mused out loud.

“Perhaps because we are used to being hunted and despised we can show more affinity than many humans can.”

“I don’t know how much warning I’ll be able to give you. My father and my sister – they have a tendency to show-boat but also a natural inclination to be underhanded.”

“Just make sure you aim high.”

“I can do that. I need to get back – having them here makes things a little more complicated.”

“Have you been able to get hold of Allison to let her know?”

“No but if her cell is turned off, I can only assume she needed privacy.”

“Whatever. Everyone knows their roles.” Chris watched as the werewolf and the kanima faded into the trees, almost as if they had never been there.

* * *

”That walk you took earlier must have really cleared your head! I’m pleased that you came around to our way of thinking, Christopher. I would have been – _reluctant_ – to take action against you.” Kate grinned at her brother. “And look at you – this must be the first hunt you’ve been on since Victoria.”

“Not the first – and this is hardly a hunt. Are you sure you want to act this quickly? You’ve barely checked out the lay of the land, know the best escape routes if required – ”

“The lizard did make it a little too easy to figure out where they were going to be for it to be a real hunt. Social media can be such a dangerous tool in the wrong hands. But Dad wants this over and done with so he can announce his intentions to his backers.” Kate checked and double-checked her weapons, packing her sniper rifle away in its case with efficiency.

“Are you sure taking them out on the red carpet is the right move? You don’t think it will bring unwanted publicity?” Chris smoothly palmed several of the bullets that were going into his sniper case and swapped them out for ones with a lower dose of mountain-ash. 

“What better campaign rhetoric than cleaning up the town of murderers and thieves! Dad will have a Patsy take the fall and be seen to be acting swiftly, thereby impressing the natives. Although – what happened to your normal crew? I was looking for a little back-up and none of your guys seem to be around.” Kate was lining her sleeves, pockets and various other places with poisonous darts and knives as she spoke. 

Chris had his idea as to what had happened to Trager and the rest of his men but he wasn’t going to share that with Kate. 

“You and Dad _are_ early, Kate. You can’t expect to have everything the way you like it when you spring plans on people.” She shrugged, picking up her leather jacket.

“Fair enough. Ready?”

“Ready. Which target is mine?” 

“Pick a hand: ip-dip-bird-shit, you are not it! Looks like you have – “ She checked the piece of paper in the hand he had chosen. “ – the kanima and the young hot one. And I get the older, hot one. Can’t lose, right?”

“Kate – “

“Oh calm down, you know I won’t be this frivolous once we’re out there! Relax, Chris, chill a little – this is gonna be a piece of cake.”

“The older one – “

“Peter Hale – the alpha. Good job I have the good stuff loaded in these bullets otherwise it might not have been enough to take him down.”

“My bullets will pierce the kanima’s hide?”

“He’ll be in human form, silly! No hide to pierce! Go get ‘em, bro!” With a hearty slap on his back, Kate left the room, seemingly eager to get into place.

* * *

It was too easy. The security at the event was a joke, and Chris was able to find himself a decent place with next to no problems. The worst part of it was the interminable waiting, watching as the various Hollywood big-wigs that had made their way to the event walked the red carpet. He only vaguely recognised some of them, although he was a fan of some of the sport-stars that had made the journey too. He hadn’t been able to send them a warning and hoped that they were as prepared as they had claimed.

He checked his watch. It had been impossible to synchronise with Kate as the timing of their arrival on the red carpet was out of their control. He wondered if she had managed to get her target. Peter Hale. The alpha. 

And he wondered if she intended to take out the Banshee or whether his father had other plans for her. Lydia was less of a concept, was more real to him as a person. She had been the first one to make Allison laugh since the death of her mother. For that, he would always be grateful. The relationship between Lydia, Isaac and Allison was a thornier topic: Chris didn’t have as many issues with the idea of them being a triad as he did that Isaac was a werewolf, but perhaps that was his inner prejudices showing. 

Jesus, would this parade of pretty people never end? He checked his scope again, tracking from the main press corps to where the line of limos was creeping forward slowly. There! Just climbing out of the latest limo – bright coral suit making him stand out even amongst the other peacocks, Derek a sombre shadow. It was almost impossible to marry the two images in his head: the vicious lizard monster that had hovered threateningly over him that evening with the handsome, dapper-looking ‘celebrity’ he could see through his scope. 

He tracked their every move, watching and waiting for the right moment. He was only going to be able to squeeze off two shots at the most before their security did their job and got them out of sight; then he had to hotfoot it to the limo and plant the bomb. He needed to hold his nerve, wait for the right moment. He cursed as Derek encouraged Jackson to move more quickly, messing up at least two opportunities and he was worried that he wasn’t going to be able to take a shot. Literally _just_ as a member of staff was showing them a door, he realised it was now or never.

Just aim high….

* * *

She was surprised that Chris had come through in the end. Had been prepared to take him out if necessary – it was nice not to have to. She checked through her scope, wondering how a little po-dunk town could hold **two** such events on the same night. Beacon Hills was not her idea of an exciting place, but her father had promised her the chance to take out an alpha and _maybe_ get to play with a kanima **and** a Banshee – who could turn down an offer like that?

And it helped that she actually liked her niece. Allison had all the makings of an excellent hunter: strong, resourceful, tactical, ruthless. It was obvious she had gotten that from Victoria because Chris had turned out to be none of those things. 

Maybe it would be better to take him out after all. Perhaps use Allison’s grief as a way of bonding with her and bringing her into the fold. Chris had left it far too late to begin her training as a hunter, but given the opportunity, Gerard would be able to mould her into something truly spectacular. 

She would have preferred a little backup but it was looking like it was hardly necessary. Take the alpha out, then pick up the Banshee and kanima whilst the pack was in chaos. It had all the makings of an excellent time as far as Kate was concerned, and if it coincided with killing with her brother and making her the sole heir to the Argent riches, then all the better.

Peering through her scope, she could see that Hale and the Banshee were on the red carpet, posing in front of a bank of photographers. They made a handsome couple. Idly wondering if there was any truth to the idea that the Banshee was pregnant by the alpha – the opportunity to examine and experiment on such a specimen would be outstanding, Kate took the shot, a pleased grin crossing her face when she saw the bloom of red on the alpha’s chest as he flew backwards. There was a flurry of panic and he was carried away but she was sure she had shot true. 

Piece of cake.

* * *


	12. Step into the light - this cannot be right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences...
> 
> * * *

”Jesus Christ, what happened to you? I **knew** they would turn on you, I knew it!”

Walking out of the en-suite bathroom, Stiles pressed the bandage against his side even as he looked up in surprise at seeing Scott in his room. 

“What the fuck are you doing in here? This is my and Peter’s rooms! And what are you talking about?” The bandage covered the slice in his skin that Jackson had managed during their scuffle – he’d have to give him shit for that but he appreciated the fact that the other man hadn’t held back – that fight had been exactly what he needed.

“You’re hurt – we need to get out of here. Now, Stiles – things are happening so much faster than I expected.” Scott grabbed him and tried to pull him towards the door, and Stiles set his feet, refusing to budge. 

“Scott! SCOTT! What are you talking about? What have you done?”

“Something I should have done long ago! I’m getting you out of here, Stiles. I’ll be there for you, help you get over all of this but we need to leave now before some kind of clean up begins!”

Stiles finally managed to pull his arm free from Scott’s grip, tears filling his eyes as realisation and acceptance set in. Scenario Dumbass – the one scenario on the list that he knew _nothing_ about because it was all about Scott – this was what it was about. 

“You betrayed me? It was YOU?”

“I didn’t betray you! I’m doing this to _save_ you! Now come the fuck on! I don’t know where the rest of the Pack are, but with Peter dead, the Argents will be coming sooner rather than later – we have to go!”

Stiles heard the bathroom door open wider as the huge black wolf came into the bedroom and Scott looked stunned. Stiles knew Peter was remaining in his wolf form because it had been a close call the night before – whoever had shot him must have been using a pretty extreme formula of mountain ash bullets to have made him need this long to recover. For that, they were going to suffer mightily. And they were going to talk about whatever dumbass plan the rest of the Pack had formulated that included Peter getting shot. But for now – 

“Peter – Peter isn’t dead.”

“No, he’s not. But you obviously thought he was.” Stiles walked to his bedside table, pulling out his pistol as well as pressing the button that alerted the Pack that they were needed. “Now why would you think that, Scott?”

“You don’t understand – Stiles, I did what I had to do.” The wolf snarled as it walked up behind Stiles, blue eyes flashing in Scott’s direction. Scott looked scared and well he should be. Behind him, the bedroom door opened and the rest of the Pack walked in. Stiles was pleased to see Allison was there – it was about time she came to live with them permanently but something had been holding her back. Judging by Scott’s face, he could well imagine what that something might have been.

“Allison – what – what are you doing here? With them?” Stiles raised an eyebrow when he saw that Cora was there too – they must have called her back while he had been out of it. This was big then – they had planned something this big without him. He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or scared – sometimes they didn’t see around corners the way they needed to.

The Pack fanned out around Scott, fencing him in. The alliances within the Pack were clear: Boyd was stood protectively in front of Erica; Isaac and Lydia bracketed Allison; Cora was sandwiched between Jackson and Derek. But all of them were clearly allied _against_ Scott. 

“Scott – I would have thought it was obvious what she’s doing here. She’s part of the Pack – has been for a while now. And I guess I stupidly assumed you realised it, would have felt the bond. But I guess not – because only **real** Pack feels that bond. And you don’t.”

“Stiles – I can explain – “

“What if I don’t want you to explain? What if I want to remember all of our years of friendship and not have it tainted by the knowledge of what you have **clearly** done?” Stiles felt coldly furious and he had to consciously loosen his grip on the gun held at his side. “You meant everything to me, man – we were meant to be buds to the end. I knew you weren’t ready to be part of everything we had to do but – what part of I love Peter never made it into your brain? What part of being part of the Pack made you think that getting _any_ of MY people hurt was okay?”

“Stiles – “ Scott looked so young, so vulnerable, and Stiles wished there was any other way of dealing with this. But the betrayal cut too deep and Scott knew too much about them and their operation to allow him to just walk away. With a heavy sigh, Stiles lifted the gun and aimed it at Scott’s head, hearing a gasp from one of the Pack members. Peter growled behind him, coming to stand in front of him and taking his wrist between his huge fangs. 

“Why are you stopping me? This needs to happen.” Peter didn’t release his grip, eyes meeting Stiles’ and trying to communicate something. 

“You don’t have to be the one to do this, Stiles. You were never meant to have to handle this – the Pack will do what needs to be done.” Derek stepped forward, not moving in front of Scott but close enough to take the gun away. “And before you come out with any of your usual bullshit, it’s not because we think you’re too weak to do this. You’re the strongest one out of all of us. But – he was your best friend. You shouldn’t have to carry this one.” The wolf nodded, relaxing its grip on Stiles’ wrist as Derek spoke. 

“Stiles – Stiles, please – I – “

“But if one of you does it, whose to say my screwy brain won’t blame you somehow?” Stiles tilted his head as he thought things through rapidly. “I can only assume that there’s some serious clean up that needs doing if Scott thought Peter was dead, and we don’t have time for angst in the middle of all of that. Sadly enough, Scott, I knew this was coming – I just didn’t want to admit that I knew it.”

“Stiles – I’m all that my Mom has left – please – I’m begging you – “

“Melissa has us – she might not be in the Pack but we won’t let anything happen to her. We’ll take care of her – I can give you that much reassurance. I love you, Scott.” Stiles pulled the trigger.

* * *


	13. I'm coming for you, when the sun goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has chosen his side
> 
> * * *

Chris used the shackles mounted into the wall to pinion his father in place, stepping back in time to see that Gerard was waking up from the sedative. Checking his watch, he knew that he didn’t have much time – the last news cycle had mentioned there had been an incident at the location that Peter and Lydia had been attending, which meant that Kate was on her way back.

He slapped his father around the face a couple of times until he was fully conscious, then turned to pick up the sword. 

“Did you _really_ think I was going to let you turn Allison into a replica of Kate? After Victoria – after _everything_ – did you truly think I was going to sit back and let you ruin the peace and safety we’ve found here?”

“Christopher – “

“The Hales may be werewolves but they’re not the monsters. You and Kate – the way in which you choose to interpret the Code – **you’re** the real monsters.” 

“You spineless bastard! If you had done what needed to be done, if you had let Allison take her rightful place as Matriarch, none of this would have had to happen!” Chris gave an ugly laugh.

“So now you’re trying to lay the blame for my wife’s death at the feet of my daughter: if she had been trained as a hunter, she would have been there and could have prevented it. Is that really what you’re trying to say?”

“It’s the truth! You’re too weak to see that we’re in the middle of a war – a war against humanity that we must win at all costs!”

“Laughable that you would have the audacity to speak to me of humanity! No, father – this is where you are treated like the monster that you are. This is where you face the same end at my hands that you have dealt out on so many occasions.”

“Christopher – you don’t want – “

“Oh, but I do. This is one of the few things in my life that I can say with complete and utter certainty that I do want.” The sword felt light as he hefted it in his hand, the fear in his father’s eyes small recompense for all that he had lost. Using as much of the space available to him as possible, Chris swiped the sword in a wide arc, the blade cleaving through Gerard’s torso with ease until it became stuck in the wall. Wiping the blood from his face, he watched the light of life die out of his father’s eyes, then turned and left the room.

* * *

He was laid out like a piece of art on the wall, his body almost cut completely in two, the weapon used stuck in the wall. His head was arched back in agony and he had soiled himself as he died. 

Kate had to admire what Chris had done – it was a bold move. And perhaps it explained why the younger Hale boy hadn’t died. Game on, big brother.

* * *


	14. Face to Face, Mouth to Mouth

Peter watched with dispassionate eyes as Derek, Isaac and Boyd rolled Scott’s body into the rug. McCall’s face wore an expression of complete and utter surprise and confusion, a look that had often irritated Peter during his dealings with the young man. Now he was stuck looking like that for eternity – or for however long it took for his body to deteriorate once it had been put into one of their disposal sites. 

He leaned heavily against the bed-post, not quite back to full strength. He had changed as soon as Stiles had disappeared into the bathroom after executing McCall, had heard his partner being violently sick and known he needed to be in his human form to handle what was coming.

“Usual place, but be careful. The Argents will be out and about, probably looking to pick off the survivors. By now, they’ll know that whoever they sent after you failed, Derek, so don’t take any chances. Understand?”

“Got it. Stiles – “

“I’ll handle Stiles. We knew that he would potentially find out what was going on, but there was no way to prepare for – well, this. We’ll sleep in another room tonight – I want to have a planning meeting first thing tomorrow.”

“Okay.” The three of them left the room, carrying Scott’s weight easily between them. There was a slight stain on the floor but maybe it could be sanded out. Not that anyone was going to want to use this suite of rooms. 

His thoughts drifted to the therapist that Stiles saw on an irregular basis. It might be worthwhile getting the woman to visit Beacon Hills, speak to anyone else in the Pack who needed someone impartial to listen. No matter the bloodthirsty life they occasionally led, this was the first time they had had to deal with betrayal from within the Pack, as well as witness the consequences. That would prey on the mind of even the most logical and cold-blooded person. 

He turned as the bathroom door opened and Stiles came out. Before he could speak. Stiles strode over to him and punched him in the face, not pulling his strength whatsoever. Peter staggered at the blow, catching the next fist that came at him more by luck than by judgement.

“Uh huh, sweetheart – you get one freebie because I was stupid enough to get myself shot on the anniversary of your father’s death. Any more than that, and we’re going to have to enter negotiations.” He used the fist he held onto to pull Stiles into his arms, grabbing his chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Negotiations my ass! You can barely stand on your feet – you’re hardly in a position to be demanding anything.” Stiles struggled slightly against his hold but he didn’t try to hit Peter again. “What the actual fuck, Peter? You getting shot was part of your stellar plan?”

“To be fair, they caught us slightly off guard – two of the Argents arrived early and Allison wasn’t able to warn us that they were making a move this quickly.”

“What happened to planning eventualities? And how long has this shit with Scott been going on?” Peter could see the lines of strain on Stiles’ face, the signs of tears also visible. 

“A few months.”

“And Ally has been acting as your double-agent? Trying to see if he’d turn?” Stiles had relaxed within the circle of his arms and was in information-gathering mode. Good – the more time he was involved in finding out what had been going on, the less time for brooding.

“She found out her aunt was planning on coming to town – Kate has a habit of finding the disgruntled pack members and using them to gather information. We decided to substitute Allison for Kate.”

“And was it – did she find it easy?”

“Stiles – “

“I’d like to know. Not all of it – I don’t think I could stomach all of it – just – when he sold us out, did he at least _struggle_ with the decision?”

“When it came to you, yes, he did – but he convinced himself it was for the right reasons. When it came to the rest of the Pack – Derek, Jackson – the others as collateral damage – he didn’t seem to suffer any particular qualms.” Peter stroked Stiles’ cheeks with his thumbs, wishing he could do something to take the pain away. “The plan never actually involved us getting shot – we had to improvise.”

“And how compromised are you in terms of strength?”

“About 50% I would say, but that is improving rapidly. I should be back to full strength by the end of tomorrow.” He manoeuvred Stiles so that they could sit on the bed together. “I said we should have a Pack meeting tomorrow – “

“They’re not going to wait until tomorrow. They’ll want to strike now.” 

“No – she will need time to regroup and gather some team members. Christopher sent me this,” Peter replied, leaning over and grabbing his cell from the bedside table. He showed Stiles the image that Chris had sent, and even though it had been taken in a dark room, the figure of Gerard Argent was clear. As was the physical damage Chris had wrought.

“Damn! Chris does not fuck around! It’s a shame he’s not Pack – he would be an asset.”

“I’m not sure he’s ready to part of anything. He only did this because they threatened Allison.”

“Maybe we could point him in the Melissa’s direction? We need to keep her at a distance in case this becomes something bigger, but it would be good for her to have some local protection.” 

“Are you match-making already?”

“Why the hell not? You live, you love, you die. It seems a shame for her to be alone if she can find some companionship that knows the stuff she has to hide. And Chris could do with something _other_ than Allison to protect.” Stiles handed Peter back his cell. “The fact that Ally is with Lydia and Isaac is going to bother him sooner or later – what happens if he decides the same thing as Scott?”

“He won’t.”

“I never thought Scott would.” Peter nodded his acceptance, knowing that Stiles needed to do this. Every operation they had undertaken led to a debrief and an update to the scenarios as Stiles did everything he could to learn from any mistakes made. The Pack were used to it and adapted to it, knowing he did it to keep them safe. Or as safe as was humanly possible. 

“Tomorrow is soon enough, Stiles.” Peter began to press his lover back towards the pillow, sliding his palm beneath the shirt that Stiles was wearing. “Can we get to the forgiving portion of the night please? I have a need to see if I can make you scream and – “

They both felt the frisson of energy as the wards were breached, the flashing warning lights coming from the panel on the wall unnecessary. 

“Told you she wouldn’t wait. Change – you’re safer and stronger as the wolf. I get the feeling we’re going to need every advantage we can get.” With a nod, Peter began to strip off his clothes, sighing at the fact that once again, Stiles had been right.

* * *

Kate concentrated as she walked around the huge house, sprinkling the mountain ash as she did so. She had the barest minimum of power which enabled her to do this, but she knew that it also hinged on belief. The lights were out and it seemed like everyone was asleep, but she couldn’t take the risk that she would be taken by surprise. 

She hadn’t taken the time to clean up her father’s corpse, knowing that the element of surprise was her best advantage. Once she had burned this place down and got rid of any of the mutts that tried to get out, she would hunt down Chris for what he had done. Not because she was against his actions as such, but because he represented a loose end. 

She wasn’t sure what she was going to do about Allison as yet. She hadn’t seen the girl since she got back into town, and was beginning to wonder just how far the rot in the Argents based Beacon Hills went. What if Allison was as liberal-minded as Chris? She mentally shook her head – she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She made it the whole way around the house, inwardly gleeful at their lack of security. They must have thought they were all-powerful, that nothing could touch them, but she was going to teach them differently. The Hales were going to burn and she was going to watch.

* * *


	15. You greedy lil bastard you, you get what you deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wants to watch the Hale House burn...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possibly more than canon levels of violence?
> 
> * * *

The flames were mesmerising in their beauty, licking along the lines of accelerant like poetry in motion. The moon shone brightly, illuminating items of garden furniture that had caught fire quickly, the whole scene like something out of a movie. It was gorgeous. And apart from the sounds of more and more property going up in flames, it was silent. 

That was the only thing missing – the screams and cries of the dying. Perhaps they had died of smoke inhalation before the flames could reach them? Not a nice way to go but not as satisfying as watching them burn. There hadn’t even been one escape attempt made through the front door, no one to injure so that they couldn’t walk away and died in front of her. It was vaguely disappointing. 

But still. She was the one who had destroyed the Hale Pack. That was going to make her mark in the Hunter Community – that out of all of those cowardly bastards, she, Kate Argent, had taken out the great Peter Hale and his Pack of mutts. And she had done it all alone. 

She would be infamous.

“You do realise you’re monologuing, don’t you?” Kate spun in shock to face a young man who had appeared beside her as if from nowhere. She didn’t recognise him: pale skin, moles, lively brown eyes and a wide, pink mouth. 

“What?”

“You’re standing here, rubbing your hands together like Mr Burns from the Simpsons, and monologuing. I mean, far be it from me to criticise, but shouldn’t you be on the lookout for reprisals or something?” He folded his arms over his chest, the move emphasising his broad shoulders as he gave her a critical look. 

“And how would there be any reprisals? Mountain ash all around the house, and extra by the doors and windows. They’re not getting out of there alive.” She looked at him smugly, still a little off-kilter by his surprise appearance. 

“What mountain ash?” He stepped forward, the heat from the flames not stopping him from getting almost uncomfortably close. She followed, pointing to the line of ash that could be seen in front of the door. She had used a liberal amount and the black line was thick. And broken.

“What the – “

“ – fuck? Hell? Your next word is important as Derek and I have a bet going and I hate to lose.”

“Who the hell are you?!” Kate backed away, reaching for her gun only to find that it wasn’t there. 

“Looking for this?” He held up a familiar weapon, then casually emptied all of the mountain ash bullets out of it before throwing it towards her. She caught it absent-mindedly, feeling like she was in a fever dream. “I took it while you were admiring your handiwork.”

“Who are you? How did you – “

“This is so unoriginal – I’m deeply disappointed.” She fumbled with the gun, trying to reload it from her pocket but dropping the bullets in her confusion and haste. “I actually thought you might represent some kind of challenge, but, nope, just your average, unintelligent, xenophobic bitch. Deeply disappointing. Wouldn’t you say so?” 

He looked behind her and she risked a glance, blanching as a giant black wolf casually strode past her and came to stand by the man. It rubbed his head against his hip before turning back to Kate, baring its fangs in what looked like a menacing grin. She finally got a bullet into the chamber and raised the weapon, pointing it at the wolf. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, sweetie, but you are in **far** over your head!” 

“Really? **I’m** the one in over my head?” He looked to her right and she couldn’t resist a glance, revulsion going through her as a giant lizard moved past her, its’ scales glinting in the moonlight even as its yellow eyes gave her a scorching look. She lifted the gun, desperately trying to think if the mountain ash within the bullet would work on the kanima, but before she could pull the trigger, she was buffeted from the side by another wolf. This one flashed yellow eyes at her, even as it snapped almost casually at her wrist, causing her to drop the gun. 

“But – the house – I –“

“You think we give a fuck about a house? That place gets trashed on the regular because all of our enemies think we _really_ live there. Like – what the hell, man? Who the hell advertises where they live to their enemies apart from Tony Stark? This – this was just **one** of the stage houses we have. We can live here – if we want to – but it’s by no means our real home.” The amber eyes were looking at her coldly, the wide pink mouth no longer smiling. “Our real home, if you’ll excuse the pathos, is each other. Not that you’d understand that – I mean, I don’t think I’m wrong in thinking you were planning on taking out your brother when you got into town, right? I wonder what Allison thinks of that?”

“You leave Allison out of – “

“Hi, Aunty Kate.” Kate’s jaw dropped as her niece appeared out of the darkness, followed by four other people, two women, two men. They all fanned out until she was surrounded by a circle of them, the moon and flames highlighting their features. 

“I personally think Ally should get some say in it – it’s her Dad after all.”

“But – you’re part of this Pack? What the hell, Allison – you don’t understand – “

“Blah blah, monsters, blah blah, hunter’s code – does that about cover it? Because I would actually like to get this over and done with. I’m on a promise, you see.”

“Who – “ Before her eyes, the first wolf that had appeared morphed into a human shape and standing proudly naked in front her with a smirk on his face was Peter Hale. “You’re DEAD!” 

“I have to say, tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated. You can’t even trust the news any more.” Brilliant blue eyes invited her to share the joke, even as he casually ran a clawed hand through his hair. 

“It’s shocking.” That came from the tall man standing next to Allison.

“Truly, truly shocking.” That was the well-built black man, shaking his head as though surprised.

“Can we get this over with? Boyd and I had plans this evening too.” That came from the blonde, who flicked her hair over her shoulder and grinned at Kate with too many teeth showing. 

“Look – there’s been a misunderstanding – “ The pale man threw his head back and laughed.

“We’re **literally** standing in front of our burning house, you’ve got gasoline in a container at your feet, and a pocketful of mountain ash and you’re going to say that it’s been a _misunderstanding_? Lady, you have got to be kidding me!” Unable to bear the rising tension any longer, Kate ripped her knife out of the sheathe strapped to her waist, moving into a fighting stance as she tried to assess the group around her. 

“Stay back! This has been with a deadly strain of wolfs-bane and although you might be willing to lose a house, I’ll bet you don’t want to risk any of your mutts!” She spoke to Peter Hale, confused when he flashed blue eyes at her.

“What on earth makes you think that _I’m_ the Alpha?”

“Our reports – everything the Council has on record – “

“Oh, dear – are they not up to date? Tsk tsk, we really should help them with that!” Peter feinted a step forward and she swiped at him, only to be shoved from behind by the blonde. They were walking in slow circles around her, movements synchronised so that there was never quite enough of a gap for her to escape. Even Allison was part of it, moving smoothly as part of the Pack. Kate whirled to face the attack from the blonde, stumbling when the red-head? Allison? pushed her. 

“Then which one of you is the damned Alpha? I demand to speak to them!”

“You demand? You have the nerve to think you can **demand** anything?” It was the man with the moles again, his face a mask of fury. 

“I have the right under terms agreed with the Hunter’s Council – “

“Those rights only stand if you are abiding by the code. And you are most definitely _not_ abiding by the code, Ms Argent.” She turned to the voice to see that the second wolf had transformed into Derek Hale. Next to him, the kanima was morphing into its human form, holding up its hand and shaking one clawed finger at her as though she was a disobedient child.

Once again, she was shoved from behind and she acted instinctively, striking out with her knife and catching something with the blade. Emboldened, she turned, ready to fight. She came face to face with the muzzle of a gun, the cold-eyed glare from the man with moles at the end of it. 

“Ouch – that hurt,” he said, drawing her gaze to the slash on his arm, the blood dripping. “I’m gonna need at least a Batman plaster for that. You, however – I don’t think there are enough plasters in the world to cover all the marks you’re gonna have.”

“What?” The next shove from behind was like a blade of fire down her back and she realised she had been slashed with claws. She stumbled forwards, crying out as from the side the blonde swiped across her face, opening it to the bone. From the other side, another slash ripped through her shoulder, and she stumbled, almost falling to the ground. She landed against Allison, who helped her to her feet before pushing her almost gently back into the centre of their circle. 

There was no way to know how long they played with her, pushing her around the circle, slicing and slashing at her until her clothes were in rags and she was bleeding all over as she lay on the ground, staring at the house that was merrily burning in the background. Her breathing was ragged, the pain from the various cuts a cacophony of noise that made it hard to understand what the man with the moles was saying to her. 

“You wanted to see the Hale house burn, and look, you get your wish. But it’s the last thing you’ll ever see, you evil fucking bitch. Rest easy, though – there’s an Argent ready and willing to carry on the line – in fact, I think Ally might have an announcement to make _real_ soon. Isn’t that awesome? A werewolf born into the Argent line – that’s gonna make some waves. You and that evil fuck you call a father couldn’t beat us if we gave you a head-start, let alone when we were ready for you. Beaten by the very animals you came to hunt – how galling. You know, you don’t sound so good. Should I put you out of your misery now?”

“Fuck off,” she replied, her voice sounding weak to her ears. 

“Defiant to the end. Good – I didn’t want to be merciful and you just made it so much easier.” He pushed back a strand of hair that was plastered to her forehead with blood and sweat, his touch almost gentle.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Me? I’m no one – just the son of a Sheriff, the lover of a wolf, the friend of a kanima. No one knows about me and that’s the way it’s going to stay. We’re just gonna sit back and toast some marshmallows and wait for you to die now. Goodbye, Kate Argent – may you spend eternity in Hell.” He rose, then seemed to change his mind and knelt next to her. “By the way, this is for shooting Peter – I _really_ didn’t like that.” 

He pressed the muzzle of the gun against her stomach, smiling into her face as he pulled the trigger.

* * *


	16. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is back in the background where he's happy, and the Hale Pack is moving into the future.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come full circle and another one is finished! I hope you liked it - it was interesting starting in the present then going into the past. Not sure I'll do the same thing again. Thanks for taking a chance on a WiP if you've been here through the last couple of weeks; if you're reading this and I finished it - welcome!
> 
> * * *

_We’re here at the opening of the new Hale Wing of the Beacon Hills hospital, and in a shock announcement, we have **Peter Hale** attending. Peter Hale – the head of the Hale Family – was shot by members of a Cabal attempting to take over the Beacon Hills political scene. He was reported as deceased to protect him and give him recovery time whilst the Beacon Hills police department chased down the assailants. Mr Hale made a rare comment about the entire situation in an exclusive to our channel:_

_“I commend the law enforcement in Beacon Hills for their speedy resolution to the situation, and as a small measure of my gratitude to the staff at Beacon Hills Memorial, we are donating the funds for this wing in perpetuity.”_

_However, Mr Hale refused to make any comment regarding the identity of the assailant. Attending the function with him is his constant companion, Lydia Martin, a certified Mathematical genius who has won the Fields Medal on three separate occasions for her work in that area. We understand that Derek Hale and his partner of seven years, Jackson Whittemore, would have been attendance but they have gone on honeymoon! Yes, you heard that right – they were married in a private ceremony on one of the Hale Estates._

_Beacon Hills can rest easy, knowing that the Hales will be here for the foreseeable future._

_In other news – “_

“You could at least attempt to smile – you have returned from the dead, after all.”

“Lydia – my darling girl – I adore and fear you with every fibre of my being, but you know damned well there’s only one place I wish to be this evening.” 

“Yes, I know – getting your fur all over the very expensive couch in that obscenely large entertainment room, with Stiles giving you scritches and spoiling you rotten!” She smiled her public smile at the cameras, sliding automatically into place at Peter’s side.

“It’s a very – _relaxing_ – couch!” Peter smirked.

“You know the rules – not where we all commune!”

“Then perhaps I’ll have it moved to our suite of rooms.” He paused for a moment. “Do you plan on making an announcement, or are you going to do a Jonas and Timberlake? Just have the cub and send the press into an apoplexy by being seen with it months later?”

“How uncouth! I will not be _dropping_ any cubs, thank you very much.” She smiled up at him, happiness radiating from her face. “I was going to wait for Stiles to notice before I said anything – he needs cheering up occasionally after the whole Scott thing, and I think having a baby – or two – around the place will do just that.”

“Ah – so he was correct about Allison. No wonder Isaac is strutting around like he’s king of the hill. I wonder if he’s considered the fact that he’s going to have to cater to two pregnant women at the same time?”

“Oh believe me, he’s well aware.” Uncharacteristically, Peter could sense hesitancy in her. “Do you mind? That everyone will assume that it’s yours?”

“It is mine.”

“Peter – “

“It brings both Stiles and myself great joy that the Pack is growing – it’s a sign of stability, strength – and it’s family. These babies will be mine just as much as any others you and Allison choose to have.” He gave a smile, his tone taunting in a friendly way. “Is that a tear I see in your eye? Not from the Wailing Woman, the Banshee who struck fear into the hearts of the Hunter’s Council.”

“Sometimes I hate you just as much as I love you, Peter Hale!”

“As it should be!” When he got home that evening, Stiles told him what a fetching couple they made just before tying him to the bed and reminding him exactly **who** he belonged to!

**fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to TummySassandAss for the prompts and abuse; Mephistopholes for the soundtracks; the usual suspects for cheerleading and enabling; and anyone new who has popped into my little corner of the universe to take a chance on my work.
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> See you with the next one!  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
